mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Swampy Forest
Swampy Forest '''is the 7th and final course in Super Mario Rainbow Road. The greenish painting that contains this level is the only other painting in the interior of the castle. The level is a swampy forest very similar to the Creepy Forest Mansion which Mario visited before. But unlike the mansion which was inhabited by Boos, this one is, instead, inhabited by many Piranha Plants. This level also brings back the toxic waste first seen in Toxic Factory. The level is pretty small and almost no back tracking is required to get anywhere. The layout of the terrain is almost identical to Creepy Forest Mansion. It is very circular in its design, with two hills on opposite sides which lead farther in the level. Also like the mansion, the course flourishes with the two different tree designs, though with the edition of many flower patches. The towers from the mansion have been replaced with two structures, a really tall spire as well as a Steeple. There is no lake in the middle, which allows for more land to exists. There is also a little cave with a poison lake inside. It is also very obviously reminiscent of Piranha Plant Pond from Super Mario Star Road, which has the same buildings, poison lakes, piranha plant emphasis, music, star locations, use of Shy Guys, and cave. Levels '''Star 1: An Easy Jump Mario must reach a "!" Box in the middle of a small poison pond. Mario starts on a small tree stump to the edge of the level. Happily for this star, Mario doesn't have to travel very far. If Mario looks to his right, the pond and the stone should be in clear sight. Long jump to the middle and grab the star. Star 2: Climb the Fortress Mario must reach the top of the large tower. Pass the poison pond near the start and walk to the other side of the level. After passing the small cave entrance, a slope should be in sight. Climb all the way the top of the hills and Mario will be standing in front of the tower. Enter it and climb up the spiral stairs, and keep following the stone path until you reach the star. Star 3: Box Jumping Mario must jump over timed boxes to reach a star at the other side of a toxic pool. Head towards the cave on the other side of the level, which is noted by its grey stone arch right before the hill that leads to the tower. Once inside, the star is in clear sight on the other side, but there doesn't seem to be way to cross. There is a switch which is concealed by the tall flowers. It is very close to the right edge (near the wall). Pressing it will spawn a couple of blocks which Mario can long jump across to reach the star. Star 4: Beat the Bad Flowers Mario must defeat the 5 giant piranha plants scattered throughout the flower patches of the swamp. The locations are as follows: # At the end of the big patch of flower next to the starting stump (next to the poison pond) # On top of the hill to the left of the start # In the flower patch at the other side of the pond near the start # Inside the cave # Right before the slope that leads to the tall tower When Mario defeats all 5, the star appears behind the stump Mario started on. Star 5: 8 Toxic Coins Again Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the swamp. The locations are as follows: # On top of the first hill to the right of the start # At the top pass the hedges with the Blue Coin Switch '''on it, behind the steeple building # Concealed at the end of the flower patch that begins right after passing the toxic lake. # In the cave # Behind the smaller poison lake near the slope which leads to the tower (taller building where star 2 was.) # In the hedges in front of the tower # Behind the tower # On top of the tower Once Mario collects all 8 the star appears inside the tower '''Star 6: Fly Around '''Only can be gotten in this mission! '''Mario, with the aid of Hoot the owl, fly to the roof of the Steeple building. Climb up the first green slope near the start which leads to the Steeple. Right before the second slope, there is a tree which Mario can climb. Clambering up it will reveal that Hoot has been nesting in it. Jump onto the bird and release from it when above the star on top of the building. Enemies * Goomba/Shy Guy * Fly Guy * Piranha Plant Trivia * This is the only stage which does not require any of the caps to get all the stars. Category:Level Category:Super Mario Rainbow Road Category:Super Mario Rainbow Road Location Category:Swamp Category:Forest Category:Music-Mario RPG